dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Perform
These Support Cards are played by Kalin Weiss who hails from the Pendulum Dimension. Monster Cards Performapal True Star * Level 5 * Pendulum Scale: 10 * Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2200 * Defense: 2000 * Pendulum Effect: When a Level 7 or higher monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) while you control another "Performa" or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone you can Special Summon this card to your field from the Pendulum Zone and this card's ATK and DEF are increased by half of the destroyed monster's ATK and DEF respectfully. * Monster Effect: This card can attack equal to the number of face-up "Performa" monsters you control. Once per turn, you can send 1 Pendulum Monster from your Main Deck to your Extra Deck face-up but you cannot activate the effects of monsters that share a name with the monster sent by this effect. If you would Pendulum Summon 4 or more monsters you may also treat this monster as if it was Pendulum Summoned this turn. Performapal Ringmaster * Level 7 * Pendulum Scale: 1 * Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 2500 * Defense: 2000 * Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, when a monster with "Performa" in its original name is removed from the field you can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower monster from your hand or Deck with a monster that has "Performa" in its original name. If you have an "Odd-Eyes" monster face-up in your Extra Deck you can target 1 monster on your field: return that card to your hand and Special Summon that monster to your field in face-up ATK Position and increase it's original ATK by 500. You can only use each pendulum effect of "Performapal Ringmaster" once per turn. * Monster Effect: While you control this face-up ATK Position monster, your opponent cannot target other monsters with "Performa" in their original name for card effects or attacks except this card. During either player's turn, when a monster with "Performa" in its original name is removed from the field you can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower monster from your hand or Deck with a monster that has "Performa" in its original name. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Ringmaster" once per turn. Performapal Thrillseeker * Level 10 * Pendulum Scale: 11 * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 0 * Defense: 0 * Pendulum Effect: Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving 'Perform' monsters you control. If you control another "Performapal" Monster in your other pendulum zone, you can destroy this monster; add 1 "Performa" card from your deck to your hand. * Monster Effect: If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During damage calculation, During either player's turn, when this card battles, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack of that monster. When you take battle damage involving this monster and an opponent's monster while you have 2 cards in your Pendulums Zones you can add up to 2 "Performa" monster from your Deck to your hand who's Defense is equal to or less than the damage you took. Extra Deck Performapal Jester Dragon, Mephisto * Level ??? * Type: ??? * Attribute: ??? * Attack: ??? * Defense: ??? * Effects: To Be Revealed. Category:Archetypes